The present invention relates in general to the field of educational games. More particularly, the present invention relates to interactive children's games that allow children to learn while enjoying game play.
There are many different games that are tailored toward children. Educational games often enable children to learn while enjoying the competition of the game.
One example of a game enjoyed by both children and adults is Bingo. As is well known, Bingo provides a separate game board for each player. The game board typically includes columns of numbers beneath corresponding letters B, I, N, G and O. Game pieces are provided, each of which identify a single number. A moderator calls out numbers one at a time. The players review the numbers, which correspond to the letters on their respective game boards and if a match exists between the number that was called out and a number on a game board, the player may place a game piece on that particular number. The game may be concluded when all numbers in a particular row or column are covered by game pieces, or when all numbers on a board are covered by game pieces.
Bingo-type games for children also exist where different objects, such as animals, letters or the like are arranged in columns, which correspond to the letters B, I, N, G and O. The children's version of Bingo provides a learning opportunity for children as they identify the various letters, animals, numbers or other objects.
There are many other educational games for children, which attempt to teach children to identify letters, numbers, animals and various other objects. However, a shortcoming with all known children's games, including the games discussed above, is that they do not effectively combine object identification with the understanding of how to draw or trace the particular object. Thus, the prior art children's games do not provide an efficient interactive learning experience for children. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art by providing a matching game for children, which includes an additional level of interactive learning experience.